Incomplete Puzzle
by insideimasadrainbow
Summary: WARNING: language and jumbled emotions. Sum: They're puzzle pieces that fit together in an incomplete puzzle. Sting/Natsu. this makes absolute no sense. I'm crying. pretty sure these are just my feelings after reading the latest FT chapter. all types of f*cked up feels. T.T


**A/N:** This was born from a tumblr prompt. Prompt: "I am calm. I am nothing but calm all the time." - "No you're not. You're fifteen seconds away from starting a fight all the time". After that I just kind of winged it. It took a little direction of its own on the angst track but I dunno. ._. it's also really late here... well, it's three thirty in the morning and I haven't gone to sleep yet. Plus, this is the first Sting/Natsu story of mine and I've been wanting to write one for awhile. I feel that the title fits because... well just because. lol. I apologize for any grammar mistakes or mistakes in general.

* * *

"I am calm. I am nothing but calm all the time."

"No you're not. You're fifteen seconds away from starting a fight all the time."

The first speaker, a short pink haired teen with dark eyes, glared at the second speaker, a tall blond with electric blue eyes, and growled indignantly. "I'm fucking calm!"

The blond snorted. "Yet here I am escorting you out of detention. Again."

The shorter of the pair crossed his arms over his chest and looked away with a huff. "It's not my fault. These bastards test me."

"You let them get to you." the blond replied patiently.

"No I fucking don't!" Electric neon blue eyes gave a long sideways look at the other in their view but otherwise the owner of said eyes remained quiet. This infuriated the shorter male who readied himself to stomp away, the events of today becoming his breaking point. "Asshole, you're supposed to be my friend, not take their sides!" however, before the pink haired one could take one more step than he already had, he found himself pushed into the wall of lockers lining the long, deserted hallway. "Oi-"

Hands slammed above the pink head, slapping loudly against the silver metal lockers and successfully shutting the short one up. "I _am_ your friend. Pretty sure I've told you I want to be _more_ than your friend but you keep rejecting that idea so." those colorful blue eyes darkened in shade as they pierced wide onyx eyes. The blond was above and beyond attractive. His golden sun kissed hair was sprawled out in a spiky manner and lengthy. Above his almond slanted right eye a scar curved through his eye brow, giving his already Greek like molded face an even more attractive detail. He was tall, easily stumping the teen he had trapped, and owned a sculpted body of firm muscles and smooth, tan skin which he exposed miles of in his choice of clothing style. Over muscular legs was a dark pair of loose black pants, the legs of said pants tucked underneath knee high black lace up boots. A murky grey sleeveless turtleneck that partially covered a well defined eight pack as well as hugged his skin tight was equipped with suspenders that linked with the waist line of his pants. His right earlobe gleamed with a long, crystal earring that hung low, almost scraping against his broad shoulder. Sting Eucliffe was quite the hunk and ever so popular in the Grand Fiore High School. Even as a junior, he's wanted by others who reside in different grade levels than him. However, Sting remains loyal to only a handful of people but the idiot in front of him sadly tops the list.

Natsu Dragneel. Look him up and a picture of a ticking bomb will surely pop up. Because that's what Natsu is, and that's what Natsu does. Short, pink unkempt locks and tan rough skin. He was short but packed in muscle, although his outer shell was slender to boot. Dark, angry onyx eyes and a scar running up his neck across to his mouth shattered any illusion of an appealing appearance. Scowling full lips and calloused hands from constant fights. His wardrobe was something he could care less about and it showed through the baggy and loose fit of dark clothes he always wore. Worn out jet black army boots always covered his feet.

His history and background is a dark one that encircles around a variety of issues like violence, abuse, juvy and a whole string of lies. Taken away by his teenage parents because they were too young to take care of him properly. His mom's family refused to keep him and his dad left his mom, so he was ultimately thrown into a foster home and flitted around in the system until the age of thirteen when he was taken in by the Fullbusters, a very powerful family in the country of Fiore. He's been living with them for a month now but before that, he'd been on the streets, crashing at homes of strangers, and bouncing from home to home. He was called a 'menace to society' and many other disheartening words. Even now, four years after the Fullbusters took him in, he was still seen as a vile creature in most of the eyes around him. Even if people didn't know about his past, all the gang fights and souring the law, they would still, as they do, hate on him for troubling such remarkable, intelligent powerful people such as the Fullbusters. This particular subject caused most of his fights that caused most, if not, all of his detentions. Because he was too 'dirty' and forsaking the Fullbusters name. He was a violater, an unwanted nuisance. A wasting space no one needed; God forbid he inhale the same air as Gray Fullbuster. How dare he live under the roof Ultear Fullbuster resided under. A fool he is for following Lyon Fullbuster. President Silver Fullbuster and First Lady Ur need not to sully their names on the sake of an unwelcome monster who does not deserve their kindness, yet they do so any how.

God, Natsu hates them all. It wasn't like he _asked_ for help from the fucking President out of all fucking people. It wasn't _his_ fault the President's children suddenly had to wake up to find him in their damn home. And how is it his fault when people wanna get mad at him for fighting back when _he's_ the one being attacked? And why does Sting have to always be the one to fetch him out of detention like some disappointed grandpa?! And there he goes again, spewing the nonsense of wanting Natsu in _that_ way. Gathering his wits, Natsu glared defiantly up at his only so called best friend- because really, Sting was all that he had-, and spat, "And I'm pretty sure I've told you it's because that's weird!"

Sting withheld the cringe and instead found himself snapping back. Really, this inconsiderate imbecile... Sting puts up with him and his shit while everyone else throws stones or runs for cover. Yeah, Sting made the mistake of confessing his crush on the idiotic pink haired junior but jeez, it wouldn't kill Natsu to lay off his negative outlook on Sting's feelings...

"I guess it would be _weird_ of a guy like me who'd like _**you**_ of all people huh." the blond sneered and Natsu, not expecting the whiplash, reeled back in shock and, more dominantly, hurt. The mask he forged as his own for his protection momentarily collapsed which exposed quite a lot for Sting's eyes to suck up. Sting, the one person who actually tolerated him. Sting, the one person who stuck with him through thick and thin. Sting, who always managed to render him into a mess of vulnerability with his fucking nurturing aura and soothing presence. _Damn it_.

Natsu wanted to retaliate with anger. With frustration, with anything other than the vulnerable emotion that was thickening over his chest like dry mud. "You-" but that was as far as he got. Sting lowered his arms from above the pink head and instead latched them onto surprisingly soft, warm cheeks. Natsu's face flared up even more under Sting's comforting hands but before he could shove them off or even kick the blond away, Sting had captured his parted lips between his own. "You frustrating dumb fuck..." Sting murmured against Natsu's supple mouth and dove his tongue inside the moist cavern. At the foreign feeling and the intense one taking over his body, Natsu panicked and shoved himself free, his feet tangling together as he stumbled sideways. Unperturbed, Sting reached out and wrapped his fingers around the inside crease of Natsu's elbow which caused the immediate frantic flail of Natsu. "You know," the blond tugged viciously on the flying limb and swiftly caught the second flying limb aimed for his face, "I'm sick and tired of you treating me like I'm one of them." In a fluid of motions, Sting had slammed Natsu back against the lockers while restraining both of his arms by the wrists with one of his hands while the other was cupped under the pink haired male's chin. Forcefully, the blond yanked Natsu's head up and glared down at him. "I'm always on your side and if you'd ever quit your shitty hostility act around me, you would see that I am. But you're always pushing me away like at any second I'm going to jump your fucking bones which I _won't_." Sting growled and tightened his grip on the other's chin. "Although, I must say it's quite tempting to throw you on the ground and demonstrate just what I'd like to do you and that big mouth of yours."

Natsu's eyes widened. "Sting-"

At the wavering voice, the blond sighed and released his grip on Natsu. The pitter patter beat of Natsu's heart reached Sting's ears but he did nothing of the sort to soothe the organ, much less the owner of the organ. His sharp eyes remained locked on Natsu who was nawing on the inside cheek of his mouth. An old habit. "Stop that." Sting scolded softly and ran his thumb over where he saw the outer dent of Natsu's cheek. "Don't start that again." the blond stepped away and looked down the hall in a look mirrored to boredom.

Natsu faintly simmered. "Whose fault would that be, huh." he muttered and hissed when slender fingers flicked his forehead.

"Yours." Sting answered. "Come on, I'll take you home." Natsu refused to accept rides from any of the Fullbusters and even rejected the offer of a car because really, that would just add more problems on his plate. So naturally it was Sting who was his ride. Sting, the one idiot who put up with him and his issues every day. Natsu watched the retreating back of the blond and a hollow look fell over his face.

"It is though." the pink haired said dully. Sting stopped walking and turned slightly to face him. "My fault that is. Everything I do is wrong. Ya know? But you... you stay with me. You deal with me even though I'm a fuck up." Natsu idly looked up at the ceiling and chewed thoughtfully on his inner cheek's flesh. "Hell you even like me _like me_ , and for what? I'm nothing special. In the end I just..." Natsu heard the scuffle of feet against the ground coming his way but he refused to look down. "I mean, they're right. I'm just a waste of space. A puzzle piece that's part of an incomplete puzzle... Can't even go a week without getting my ass landed in detention and you having to come retrieve me like some disappointed parent. Che."

When Sting's familiar clothes came into his view, Natsu looked down to the ground. However, his face was brought back up by hands cupping his face softly. He met vivid blue eyes lit brightly with understanding. "Who says 'like me like me'? You're an idiot." Sting stated in a quiet murmur.

Natsu closed his eyes. "I know." he managed to get out in a jumble whisper before lips cascaded upon his, falling swoop over his in a soft, heated clasp. This time he didn't try to deny the fireworks going off behind his eye lids and allowed the sparks to whiten his dark vision. He let the needy whimper slip inside Sting's mouth so the blond could feel it and molded himself closer to the comforting body of the other. "I'm scared." Natsu admitted in a ghost breath against a probing tongue and peeled his lips around the appendage, giving it soft sucks.

"I know." Sting mimicked him from before and wrapped his arms around his waist, tugging him closer to him until their bodies fit, as Natsu said, like two puzzle pieces in an incomplete puzzle.


End file.
